One common problem for many search systems is that users first have to explicitly determine and define search criteria before actual searching can commence. Crafting appropriate queries based on an information need can be a difficult task for many users. Another problem is that users will often not think to search for information related to their current task as their attention is focused on the specifics of displayed content or explicit goals at hand.